Juste un petit jeu entre amis?
by eliotta
Summary: Ino et Shikamaru ont beaucoup changé certes. Ils ont 17 ans et se vouent à un petit jeu disons, très intéressant. Mais les sentiments vont les rattraper. C'est ma première fic InoXshikamaru.
1. Changements

Ino se rapprochait de plus en plus de Shikamaru qui s'était couché dans l'herbe et regardait les nuages. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle maintenant, elle ne pouvait plu attendre, ne pouvait plu supporter cette situation. Elle s'approchait de lui quand soudain, Temari sauta sur Shikamaru, l'embrassant de pleine bouche. Ino, trop choqué pour détourner le regard, vu que Shikamaru répondait au baiser de la jeune fille qui était assise à califourchon sur lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Ino, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec une tristesse incommensurable. Puis soudain un bruit vient à ses oreilles, un bruit strident qu'elle n'arrivait pas à localiser.

DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIING

-Saleté de réveil à la con !!!!

Un bras sortit d'un amas de couverture et envoya valser le perturbateur de ses nuits contre le mur, là où était sa place tous les matins.

Des bruits étouffés provenaient de sous les couverture puis tout doucement, une tête apparu.

Ino Yamanaka était une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs (Nda : Eh oui !! Les teintures font des miracles !!!Hihihi !!Je n'ai strictement rien contre les blondes mais j'imagine bien Ino les cheveux noirs) aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Elle mesuré a peu près 1m65 pour 50 kg. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules.

La jeune fille se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps d'adolescente, elle repensa à ce rêve qu'elle avait fait.

-Pff…n'importe quoi ! C'est dingue les rêves cons que l'on peut faire des fois. Qu'il sorte avec Temari ou avec qui il veut je m'en fous royalement. Du moment qu'on peut continuer notre petit jeu ! Finit-elle avec un sourire coquin sur son visage.

Ino avait beaucoup changé depuis ses treize ans, ou autrement depuis l'époque où Orochimaru avait attaqué le village. Elle s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir réagi lors du tournoi quand leurs ennemis avaient projeté un jutsu pour qu'ils dorment tous. Elle avait était tout aussi vexée que Shikamaru ne la choisisse pas pour faire parti de l'équipe qui aller chercher Sasuke.

Alors pendant trois ans, elle s'était entraînée sans cesse tous les jours en laissant de côté tous les petits plaisirs de la vie comme sortir avec ses amies, avoir des petits amis… Elle partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir. Elle s'était perfectionnée tant et si bien que l'année suivant tous ces événements, elle repassa l'examen des Chûnins et le réussit haut la main, ainsi que Sakura.

En effet les deux pires rivales de Konoha, étaient de nouveaux les meilleures amies. Pendant tous ce temps, elles s'étaient entraînées ensemble pour réussir à devenir les meilleures du village.

Jusqu'à leurs 15 ans et demi, les deux adolescentes ne s'étaient préoccupées de rien d'autre que de leur entraînement. Arrivées à cet âge, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de s'occuper d'autres choses en plus de leur entraînement parce que, comme Kakashi leur avaient fait remarquer, « on n'a qu'une jeunesse ». Elles se limitaient donc aux entraînements quotidiens avec leurs Senseis (Asuma pour Ino et Kakashi pour Sakura) et leurs équipes (Choji et Shikamaru avec Ino ; Naruto et Sasuke avec Sakura ; comme avant).

Ino repensait souvent à ses années, mais ne les regrettait pas du tout puisqu'à l'aube de ses 17 ans, elle allait bientôt devenir Jonin. Il lui fallait juste à attendre ses 18 ans.

Ino sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et commença à se coiffer. Elle fit un chignon mis un chiffon rouge autour et planta 2 pics en travers représentant des épées argentés (Nda : comme elle avait le jour de la troisième épreuve dans les DVD…J'adore comme elle est coiffée là) et laissa pendre deux mèches de chaque cotés de son visage. Ensuite elle pris son crayon noir et en passa sous ses yeux, ceci complété par du fard à paupières rose et du ricil.

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle pris des affaires dans son armoire et s'habilla. Elle portait maintenant, un petit short noir, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines et blanches, avec un débardeur rouge. Elle avait abandonné les chaussures traditionnelles pour des converses noires.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir vite fait, bien fait et descendit prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle terminait sa dernière bouchée, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

-Ah !! Ça doit être Sakura qui vient me chercher.

Elle se dirigea de bonne humeur vers la porte d'entrer et ouvrit.

-Salut, Sak… Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je viens te chercher pour notre entraînement. Tu es splendide aujourd'hui !

Puis Shikamaru lui fit un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil évocateur. Ino, une fois la surprise passée, lui rendit son sourire et son clin d'œil en lui disant :

-T'es pas mal non plus mon p'tit Shika !

-On y va ?

-Oui !

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ino depuis ses 15 ans et demi avait eu plusieurs petits copains (6 environ) mais elle ne se voyait pas vivre avec donc après quelques mois passé avec eux, elle les larguait. Elle avait couché avec trois d'entre eux.

Shikamaru lui aussi avait bien grandi. Il avait 17 ans mais il n'avait pas changé physiquement à part qu'il était beaucoup mignon et sexy qu'avant. C'est d'ailleurs pour sa que beaucoup de filles de Konaha courait après lui. Au début ça l'agaçait au plus au point, il détestait les filles. Mais plus il grandissait plus il se sentait attiré par ces filles (normal c'est un gars quand même, hormone oblige !!Lol). Il était sorti avec une bonne dizaine de filles mais sa n'avait pas tenu. Il avait couché avec au moins sept d'entre elles.

Le petit jeu, auquel se vouait Ino et Shikamaru, consistait à séduire l'autre sans jamais aller jusqu'à s'embrasser. Une seule fois ils avaient failli se laisser aller mais s'a n'était pas aller plus loin que l'effleurage de lèvres. Cela passait par des gestes, des mots, des allusions…

-J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit Shika…

-Ah bon ? Vas-y raconte ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ! Dit-il avec une voix sensuelle en pinçant les fesses d'Ino.

-Pense pas à ça ! C'était pas avec moi ! C'était avec Temari. Elle t'a sauté dessus et t'a embrassé…elle s'est mise à califourchon sur toi et ensuite mon réveil a sonné.

-Hummm…Peut-être que tu pourrais me le mimer ? Non ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ? Un de ces jours ! répondit Ino de la même manière sensuelle que Shikamaru, en passant son doigt sur le torse de Shikamaru descendant en suivant la ligne de ses abdos, s'arrêtant juste avant le point sensible du garçon.

-Ino…Me chauffe pas ! Tu pourrais le regretter !

Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit en coin en disant :

-Avec toi ? Mmm…sa m'étonnerai !

Ils ne purent continuer leur échange passionnant car ils arrivèrent sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Ils virent Asuma et Choji discuter et s'approchèrent d'eux chacun un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Corps à corps

**Je tiens à remercier mes trois reviewers!**

**Tokito-san : Merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Kmii-nee-chan : Sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes. J'avais peur que les gens qui liraient ma fic n'aime pas le nouveau Shikamaru. Et puis ben pour les Lemon y'en aura mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très détaillés, désolé!**

**Sad Sweet Girl :Eh oui, ils s'aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas. Mais t'inquiète l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, va se faire un immense plaisir de dêmélé tous ces sentiments.**

-Bonjour Sensei ! Bonjour Choji ! Dirent Ino et Shikamaru.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Allez, on commence l'entraînement. Choji, lâche tes chips et va courir avec les autres !

Ils commencèrent à faire des tours de terrains qui tournèrent vite en course de vitesse entre Ino et Shikamaru, sous les yeux amusés d'Asuma.

Ensuite ils mirent en scène des embuscades d'où ils devaient se sortir en associant leurs Jutsu… Comme d'habitude Shikamaru explosa le record en faisant une démonstration bien sortie de son incroyable intelligence. Ce qui lui valut un gros bisou d'Ino sur la joue (rien que pour l'embêter bien sûr).

Pour finir, ils firent des combats au corps à corps. Ino contre Choji : Ino gagna, Choji contre Shikamaru : Shikamaru gagna, et ensuite vient le combat Ino/Shikamaru.

Ils commencèrent à se battre chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre coûte que coûte.

Puis arriva un moment où ils restèrent bloqués l'un contre l'autre. Si l'un essayaient de bouger, l'autre prendrait le dessus et gagnerait.

-On dirait qu'on a un petit problème ma puce !

-Eh oui ! Mais crois-moi, je vais gagner !

-Ben je demande à voir çà tiens !

-Oh mais tu verras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se passa, chacun restant immobile.

Puis Ino fit un sourire machiavélique à Shikamaru et dit :

-Alors t'es prêt ?

-Tout à fait ! Vas-y j'attends que sa !

Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux, tout de suite après, elle commença à respirer de plus en plus fort et à gémir comme si elle était entrain de faire l'amour, c'était des gémissements de plaisir que seul Shikamaru pouvait entendre.

Shikamaru regarda Ino avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle continuait son petit manège.

Puis tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Shikamaru et dit d'une voix plus que sensuelle :

-Shika, je veux que tu me fasses l'am…

Il avait un peu relâché sa prise et se fut à ce moment là qu'Ino le mis au tapis grâce à un retournement bien senti.

Elle se pencha ensuite au-dessus de lui et dit dans un sourire :

-J'ai gagné !

-Ino ! Tu me le payeras !

-J'ai hâte de voir comment !

-Ah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt tout les deux, j'ai faim moi ! S'écria Choji

-Moi je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as fait Ino, pour mettre Shikamaru au tapis ? Dit Asuma.

Ino sourit, jeta un coup d'oeil à Shikamaru qui venait vers eux, puis répondit :

-Secret de filles, n'est-ce pas Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru grogna.

-Bon allez, je vous invite au resto, ça vous…

-Yo !

Kakashi venait d'apparaître sur le terrain.

-Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! Dit Ino

-Salut Ino ! Je viens vous prévenir que demain, toi et Shikamaru êtes attendu à l'académie pour une petite démonstration. Vous n'avez pas le choix : ordre de Tsunade.

-Hey Kakashi, tu te joins à nous pour manger, toi et ton équipe ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Alors on se rejoint dans dix minutes devant le resto !

Kakashi opina de la tête et disparu.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le dit resto.

-Eh Ino !

-Salut Sakura ! Naruto ! Sasuke !

-Salut Ino ! Dirent Naruto et Sasuke.

Naruto était toujours le même qu'avant, toujours aussi excité, quoiqu'un peu plus sage et réfléchis qu'avant. Lui aussi était passé Chunin. Il sortait avec Hinata depuis qu'il avait 14 ans. Ils étaient fiancés depuis 6 mois.

Sasuke, lui, était revenu avec Naruto et n'avait pas rejoins Orochimaru. Puis avec Naruto, il avait décidé d'aller l'attaquer et ils avaient gagné : Orochimaru été mort. Depuis Sasuke avait abandonné son idée fixe : Tuer son frère. Il été devenu beaucoup moins froid et parfois, on arrivait même à entendre son rire (chose extraordinaire vous ne croyez pas ?).

Ino quand à elle avait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un copain maintenant. Par contre Sakura, elle, s'accrochait toujours mais était beaucoup moins gourde qu'avant avec lui. Parfois, Ino pouvait apercevoir Sasuke lançait des regards à Sakura, mais elle n'en disait rien, préservant la surprise à Sakura.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table. Ensuite ils commencèrent à manger.


	3. Réveil, virilité et revanche

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kathleen : Eh bien voici la suite de ma tite fic et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci.**

**Orkimaru : Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite et sa continue toujours aussi bien que le début en plus "hot".**

**Sad Sweet Girl : Que va bien pouvoir faire Shikamaru pour se venger? Ben lis ce chapitre et tu auras ta réponse. ben pour Sakura et Sasuke...hum...peut-être que oui...peut-être que non... Tu verras. Merci.**

**Tokito-san : Pour Sakura et Sasuke j'ai répondu à Sad Sweet Girl. Ensuite qui va faire le premier pas? Ino? Shika? Les deux? Continue à lire et tu verras. Merci.**

**Kmii-nee-chan : Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que sa te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus.**

Le lendemain matin, Ino Yamanaka, sa réveilla au doux son mélodieux de son cher réveil, qu'elle envoya gentiment voir le mur d'en face. Elle se leva et comme tous les matin pris une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla.

Ensuite, elle descendit et déjeuna.

Elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à Shikamaru en allant le chercher chez lui, pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à l'académie.

Elle sortit en courant et arriva cinq minutes plus tard chez les Nara. Elle sonna.

-Oh ! Ino ! Quel plaisir de te voir, entre donc !

-Merci Mme Nara, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir.

-Dis-moi, tu es bien matinale, Shikamaru m'as dit que vous deviez aller à l'académie aujourd'hui !

-Oui ! D'ailleurs je suis venu le chercher !

-Ah ! Eh bien pour tout te dire, il dort encore. Mais attends, je vais aller le réveiller.

-Euh…Attendez si vous voulez je peux y aller, sa ne me dérange pas ! Je le réveillerai manière Ninja, sa lui fera le plus grand bien !

-A qui le dis-tu. Vas-y fais ce que bon te semblera ma petite Ino !

-Merci Mme Nara !

Mme Nara s'en alla dans la cuisine, tandis qu'Ino montait les escaliers un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Elle longea le couloir et arriva devant une porte se trouvant être la porte du fils unique de Mr et Mme Nara : Shikamaru.

Ino rentra dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Shikamaru était là, étendus de tout son long sur son lit. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un caleçon kaki rayé, ses couvertures était en boule au pied de son lit.

Ino se retint de rire à cette vison. Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru Nara d'une démarche féline, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le don juan. Puis, elle grimpa dans le lit et se mit califourchon sur Shikamaru. Elle se pencha ensuite près de son oreille et lui dit :

-Mon petit Shika, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! Et elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et émergeant de son sommeil, fixa Ino. Puis comprenant enfin la position dans la laquelle il se trouvait avec Ino, il se retint de rougir, puis sourit d'un air ravageur et dit :

-Ino ? t'a décidé de me mimer ton rêve d'hier ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Répondit Ino en se penchant doucement vers Shikamaru d'une manière assez sensuelle.

Puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta, souria tandis que Shikamaru lui était rouge pivoine.

Elle se redressa calmement toujours avec un sourire puis…

-INO !!!! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Je t'ai donné une baffe parce que j'ai dit à ta mère que j'allais te réveiller manière Ninja, donc ça aurait été bizarre que tu ne me cries pas dessus. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle ajouta quelque chose dont le jeune Nara se serait bien passait :

-En tout cas, ta virilité n'est plus à mettre en doute. Je ne savais pas que je te faisait autant d'effet mon cœur ! Sa fait plaisir. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien froide avant de descendre.

Puis elle éclata de rire et s'en alla de la chambre en évitant un coussin que lui lançait Shikamaru.

15 minutes plus tard, Shikamaru descendit enfin prêt à partir. Ino dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas baver sur son ami. Il était vêtu d'un jeans assez large pour laisser entrevoir son boxer noir, d'un tee-shirt Kaki avec plein d'écritures en tout genre qui collait à sa peau bronzé laissant deviné les formes qu'il y avait dessous. Il était extrêmement sexy selon Ino qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Il marchèrent vers l'académie, discutant de tout et de rien, Ino faisant abstraction du corps si attirant de son ami, et Shikamaru faisant abstraction de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Ensuite ils arrivèrent enfin à l'académie et ils passèrent leur matinée à montrer des techniques aux élèves d'Iruka, en se rappelant entre eux de l'époque où eux-mêmes étaient assis à leurs places.

Ensuite vint l'heure du déjeuner et Shikamaru et Ino purent enfin s'en aller. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit resto dans les environs. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis à la fin du repas Ino s'éclipsa pour allait aux toilettes.

Arrivé aux toilettes, elle se posta devant la glace et regarda son double en face d'elle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le trouve si sexy habillé de la sorte ? Elle renvoyait ses abdos dessinés sous son tee-shirt…Bon stop ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle se pencha et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Quand elle se releva, elle eut sursaut monumental…

Shikamaru se tenait juste derrière elle, comme sorti de nulle part. Elle se retourna vers lui, en colère :

-MAIS T'ES FOU OU QUOI ? J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE PAR TA FAUTE !

Shikamaru ne bougeait pas et la fixait avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, si sensuelle au goût d'Ino.

Puis il s'avança vers elle qui n'osait plus dire un mot. Il était tellement beau comme sa. Et ses lèvres qui n'appelait plu que les siennes…

Ils étaient tous proches l'un de l'autre, leurs corps collaient l'un à l'autre. Shikamaru avait mis ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui, elle, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à bouger. Elle était paralysée par ce qui se passait.

Ensuite, Shikamaru pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à embrasser Ino dans le cou. Ino ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Et plus Shikamaru continuait à l'embraser dans ce point si sensible qu'est le cou, plus elle avait de mal à se retenir de gémir une nouvelle fois de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment Shikamaru mis ses mains sous les fesses d'Ino et la souleva pour la mettre assise sur le lavabo, écartant ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se glisser entre. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et poussa un autre gémissement de plaisir…

Puis soudain, Shikamaru arrêta ses caresses et se mis hors de porter d'Ino, qui se demandait se qu'il se passait. Il lui sourit et dit :

-Gagné !

Ino le regarda d'abord surprise, puis elle lui sourit aussi et répondit :

-Belle revanche ! J'y ai vraiment cru pendant un moment !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

-Recommence quand tu veux !


	4. Le Bitume

Je voudrais vous remercier pour le soutien que vous me portez par rapport à Hitto-sama. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que j'ai réglé le différent qu'on a eu toutes les deux (enfin si on peux dire çà). Vos encouragements m'ont vraiment motivé à continuer. Alors voilà la suite.

**Kmii-nee-chan : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une relation comme çà ! Malheureusement (enfin pas tant que çà), je suis déjà mariée, et ma fic donne des idées à mon chéri. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Orkimaru : Merci pour ta review. Je trouve que répondre à toutes les reviews c'est bien. Je suis une auteur adorable? Tu vas me faire rougir! Merci.**

**Spicycocktail : La tension entre eux va s'accentuer. lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre.**

**Kana-sama : Merci de trop pour ta review. T'inquiètes je ne me laisse pas décourager grâce à vous.**

**Nadine : Merci aussi beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne me démoralise pas. Je continuerai jusqu'au bout. MOTIVE.**

**Sad Sweet Girl : Intéressante? Ce qu'il va se passer? Ben voila la suite. Découvre par toi-même.**

**Tokito-san : Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'à toi aussi elle te plaira.**

**Kathleen : Voilà la suite!**

**Hitto-sama : Pour toi, je veux te prévenir que si tu lis le nouveau chapitre de ma fic tu devrais faire demi-tour car si tu n'as pas aimé les premiers chapitres, tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Et aussi je voulais te dire qu'on a tous nos avis et nos opinions et ils ne sont pas forcements pareils.**

Ils sortirent tous les deux des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Ino et Shikamaru marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre tranquillement en discutant encore une fois de tout et de rien. Soudain Ino s'arrêta devant un poteau et regarda une affiche.

-Shika ! C'est demain soir que la nouvelle boîte ouvre. On pourra passer la soirée là-bas demain, non ?

-Ben ouais pourquoi pas ! On en parlera aux autres ce soir.

-YES !

En effet, on était vendredi, et tous les vendredis la bande de jeunes Ninjas de Konoha se retrouvait au « Bitume » pour une soirée entre potes.

Après cette réjouissante nouvelle, Ino Rentra chez elle. Le soir venu, après avoir dîner avec ses parents, elle partit dan sa chambre se préparer pour sa sortie. Elle enfila un jeans genre un peu skateur, des converses rouges, et un débardeur rouge également avec une tête de diablotin dessiné dessus. Elle fila ensuite se coiffer et se maquiller.

Ensuite elle dit bonsoir à ses parents et sortit. Elle passa chez Sakura, et elles allèrent toutes les deux au « Bitume ».

Ils étaient déjà tous là ! Ils y avait Naruto, dans ses bras se trouver Hinata. Hinata, elle aussi avait bien changée depuis le temps. Elle était beaucoup moins timide qu'avant depuis qu'elle sortait avec Naruto et elle adorait faire la fête comme les autres. Elle avait été pris sous l'aile de Shizune pour devenir Medicnin. Elle était d'ailleurs très douée.

Ensuite il y avait Tenten. Elle aussi avait changé mais pas tant que sa. Elle s'habillait plus féminine et sexy mais son caractère était resté le même. Elle aimait Neji mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire de peur de se faire rejeter.

A côté d'elle, se tenait Neji, s'était de plus loin le grand changement de Konoha. Il avait totalement changé depuis son combat avec Naruto. Il était beaucoup plus sociable, il riait, et surtout…aimer Tenten, mais tout comme elle ne voulait pas lui avouait de peur de se prendre un râteau.

Puis on avait autour de l'immense table du « Bitume » Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Kiba.

Sakura et Ino dirent bonsoir à tout le monde et s'assirent. Ils discutèrent tranquillement toute la soirée et puis d'un coup Ino se rappela qu'elle devait parler de la boîte à ses amis. Elle annonça donc :

-Eh ! Écoutez-moi Y'a le « Black Angel » qui ouvre demain soir et on a pensé avec Shika qu'on pourrait passait la soirée là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Ouais moi je suis partante, n'est-ce pas mon amour ? Dit Hinata en se tournant vers Naruto qui était tout aussi excité qu'elle.

-Moi aussi je suis partante. Dit Sakura.

-Moi aussi, dirent d'une même voix Neji, Tenten et Sasuke.

-Ben moi désolé mais je viens pas. Dit Kiba. Je suis trop crevé en ce moment.

Tous se défilèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Résultat final : il n'y avait plus que les « inséparables fêtard » qui allait passer la soirée au « Black Angel ».

Les « inséparables fêtard » ! C'est comme cela que bons nombres d'habitants de Konoha avaient surnommé le petit groupe que formait Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto et Hinata. Ils les avaient surnommé ainsi car quand il y avait une fête ou simplement un évènement où l'on pouvait s'amuser, c'était le groupe là qui était le premier sur les lieux, toujours prêt à faire la fête pour tout et n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs en parlant de notre petit groupe, il n'y avait qu'eux dans le café. Tout les autres étaient déjà partis. Il était pas loin de 0h00 quand ils décidèrent qu'il était temps u'ils se quittent pour un bon gros dodo en vue de la soirée tant attendu maintenant.

-Bon ben les filles, demain on se rejoins pour 11h30 devant l'académie. On ira manger tranquille puis après on ira faire les boutiques pour demain soir, OK ?

-YES ! Crièrent les jeunes filles.

-Les filles ! Soupira Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ino surprenant son soupir, s'approcha de lui et lui dit dans l'oreille mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

-En attendant, t'es bien content qu'elles soient là les filles, n'est-ce pas Shika ?

Tout le monde rigola, puis sur un dernier au revoir, chacun parti chez lui tranquillement.


	5. Bonne nuit?

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard dans la publication de ma fic mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes! Donc je suis vraiment désolé!**

**Temi-chou : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Faut que j'avoue que j'ai toujours rêver de faire ce genre de truc c'est pour cela que j'ai écrit cette fic, je le fais un peu a travers ma fic. Si je faisais sa en vrai, je crois que mon mari ne serait pas d'accord! Parce que j'ai UN meilleur ami!**

**yuna : MErci pour ton com çà fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**kmii-nee-chan : Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Y'a plus d'action dans celui-là! Gro bisous!**

**Sad Sweet Girl : Désolé pour l'attente! merci pour ton com!**

**Spicycocktail : Coucou voila! Un chapitre avec plus d'action dedans!**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Paul...mon meilleur ami...Je t'aime.**

Ino marchait sans se pressait dans les ruelles sombre de Konoha pour rentrer chez elle. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise car elle avait l'étrange impression qu'on la suivait.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras donc sans perdre une seconde, elle se défendit et en quelques mouvements bien placés, elle plaqua son adversaire au sol.

Elle porta ainsi son regard sur un Shikamaru étalé par terre mais hilare de la blague qu'il avait fait à son amie.

-Espèce de con, va ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est une obsession aujourd'hui de vouloir me faire peur ?

Shikamaru se relava avec l'aide d'Ino qui lui tendait la main. Enfin debout, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Peut-être bien que oui…Peut-être bien que non…Sa dépend !

-Arrête un peu tes conneries Shika !

-Sois pas vexé ma puce, tu sais que j'adore t'emmerder !

-Oui je sais !

-Bon allez, pour me faire pardonner, je te raccompagne chez toi !

-Si tu veux.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le perron de la maison d'Ino.

-Bon ben alors bonne nuit ma petite Ino !

Ino se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Shikamaru du bout de ses lèvres, se redressa, lui sourit et dit :

-La vengeance appelle la vengeance ! Bonne mon petit Shika !

Puis elle rentra, et alla directement dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle eut son troisième sursaut de la journée en découvrant le jeune Nara dans sa chambre.

-Putain mais tu le fait exprès ? Essaya-t-elle de chuchoter, une main sur son cœur.

Shikamaru, lui, était hilare pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Ouais ben rigole ! En attendant moi je vais prendre une douche !

Sur ces mots, elle partit dans la salle de bain, laissant Shikamaru seul, hilare dans la chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulé autour de son corps, ses cheveux dégoulinant plaqués contre son visage et son cou.

Shikamaru qui était encore dans la chambre regarda Ino avec des yeux ronds et sentit une sensation, maintenant bien connue du jeune homme, dans le bas ventre. Il se détourna de la jeune femme et de son corps de rêve pour pouvoir contrôler ses émotions, ce qu'il arriva à faire tout juste.

-Ben t'es toujours pas parti ! S'étonna Ino en voyant le jeune homme qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

-Ben non, je voulais t'embêter encore un peu !

-Ouais ben c'est bon là je crois que tu m'as assez emmerder pour la journée et puis je te signale quand même qu'il est 0h30 et que demain je suis attendu pour du shoping et que toujours demain on va pas se couchait avant au moins 4h00 du mat' si ce n'est pas plus !

-Ouais je sais mais franchement là je suis pas fatigué et puis j'ai envie de m'amuser ! Dit Shikamaru en s'avançant sensuellement près de la jeune Yamanaka qui, soit dit en passant, était toujours en serviette.

-Oh ! Et t'amuser à quoi donc ?

-Mmmm… je sais pas… Et toi ? T'as une idée ?

-Oh que oui ! Dit Ino avec un sourire en s'approchant elle aussi du garçon.

Quand ils furent tout proche Ino mis une main sur le torse de son ami, fit disparaître son sourire et dit :

-Dormir.

Shikamaru rigola.

-Tu sais Shikamaru…Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rigoler, tu vas réveiller mes parents et je ne crois pas que mon père appréciera de te voir dans ma chambre alors qu'il est 0h30 et que je suis en petite tenue.

-Hum…je pense que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison. Bon maintenant retournes-toi pour que je puisse me mettre en pyjama.

-Ouais.

Il se retourna et Ino enfila rapidement une culotte et une nuisette rose.

-C'est bon ! Maintenant moi je me couche, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de dormir.

-D'accord.

Ino se coucha dans son lit en se recouvrant des couvertures. Puis alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté, elle sentit que quelqu'un soulevait les couvertures.

Elle se retourna et dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

En effet, Shikamaru avait enlever son tee-shirt et ses chaussures et se glisser sous les couvertures dans le lit de la jeune fille.

-Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit « fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de dormir » !

-Et donc ? Sa n'explique pas pourquoi tu te mets dans mon lit !

-Ben je suis trop fatigué pour rentrer chez moi alors je me suis dit que j'allais dormir avec toi !

-Si tu veux ! Mais je te préviens : t'as pas intérêt à ce que mon père te retrouve dans le même lit que moi parce que çà va chauffer pour tes oreilles sinon !

-Oooh ! Ino Yamanaka n'aurai pas dit à son père qu'elle a perdu sa précieuse virginité depuis pas mal de temps ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai perdu ma virginité ?

Shikamaru la regarda étonné. Elle, se retourna de l'autre côté et souria de toutes ses dents.

Elle sentit qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures.

Il y eu un silence d'environ dix minutes. Puis quand Ino était sur le point de s'endormir :

-Ino ?

-Hummm… ?

-Tu dors ?

-Oui !

-T'es encore vierge ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est vrai ??!! Mais pourtant…

-Je suis autant vierge que toi, patate ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi dormir en paix, c'est clair ou tu veux que je te l'imprime sur ta face ?

-Bonne nuit ma petite Ino !

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle se sentit rosir. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit également une bise sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit mon Shika !

Puis elle se blottit contre le torse du garçon qui, une fois la surprise passée, mis ses bras autour d'Ino. Pour tenter de se justifier, Ino dit :

-J'ai froid !

-C'est cela ! Sous trois tonnes de couvertures ?

-Exactement ! Maintenant, si sa te dérange…Répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde…Au contraire. Dit Shikamaru en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme qui ne fit pas prier deux fois pour reprendre sa place.

Ils s'endormirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun respirant le parfum de l'autre. Ces parfums qu'ils aimaient tellement sans se l'avouer. Ces parfums qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille. Ces parfums dont bientôt, ils ne pourraient plu se passer.

Endormis tels des anges amoureux, cupidon passant par là, ne décocha pas une de ces précieuses flèches, croyant avoir à faire à des tourtereaux endormis.


	6. Shoping et la guerre des mondes

**Oulalala ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre si longtemps mais vraiment entre le bouleau, Eliot et mon chéri...J'ai plu vraiment le temps d'écrire beaucoup. J'espère que vous me pardonnerai et que vous allez continuer de lire ma tite fic. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner aujourd'hui je poste 3 chapitres!!! Voila bisous en espèrant que ça vous plaise toujours autant!**

**Shadow-of-a-small-cherry : Merci pour ta review, elle était toute mimi et marrante. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**

**lovetemashika : Sa me ait plaisir que même si tu n'aimes pas les Ino/Shika tu lises tout de même ma fic et que Ino te plaise comme ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous**

**yuna0201 : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus. Bisous**

**Sad Sweet Girl : Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous! J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Bisous**

**Place à la lecture maintenant!!**

_Ino reconnaissait bien l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Shikamaru pour la première fois. Ils avaient, à l'époque, 6 ans. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit et vit Shikamaru. Il était avec une fille. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sauvagement contre un arbre tout proche, ne remarquant pas la présence d'Ino. Ino se retourna en pleurant et s'en alla en courant._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shika… ?_

_-Ino ? _

_-Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_-Ino, Réveille-toi !_

-Quoi ??!!

-Ino…Tu m'étouffes…

Ino ne retrouvait pas ses esprits, quand elle sentit quelque chose sous elle. Elle baissa la tête et trouva un Shikamaru qui avait la tête presque entre ses deux seins. Elle roula tout de suite sur le côté et dit, le regard se voulant méchant :

-Espèce de pervers, va !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Hein ?

Ino se rendit soudain compte que ses joues étaient mouillées et que des larmes avaient laissé de longues traînées salées sur ses jolies joues.

-Euh…ben…Je ne sais pas du tout…

En fait, Ino se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve et se dit que les larmes qu'elle avait versé dans son rêve avaient dépassaient, justement, son rêve.

-Bon ben moi je vais y aller si je veux pas me faire tuer par tes parents ! A ce soir Ino.

-Ouais, à ce soir.

Il était 10h30 quand Ino eut fini de prendre sa douche et de faire sa petite popote. Elle embrassa vite fait ses parents, qui n'avaient rien remarqué pour cette nuit, et partit rejoindre ses amies.

Quand elle arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il n'y avait qu'Hinata qui était déjà présente. Elles en profitèrent pour parler un petit peu entre elles. Puis bientôt elles furent rejointes par Tenten et Sakura.

-Bon alors les filles, c'est partis pour une aprem' et une soirée de folie.

-OUAIS !!

Elles partirent vers le centre de Konoha en riant entre elles. Elles allèrent manger dans un restaurant et quand elles sortirent elles allèrent directement dans les boutiques qu'elles préféraient.

Elles firent les boutiques tout l'après-midi et quand il fut tout de même 17h00, elles se quittèrent tranquillement en se disant :

-Bon on se retrouve à 23h30 devant l'académie comme d'hab. ? Demanda Sakura.

-Ouais pas de soucis ! Répondit Hinata. Ino, tu pourras prévenir Shikamaru ? Moi je préviens Naruto et Sasuke. Tenten, tu pourras prévenir Neji ?

-Oui. De toute façon je devais passer chez lui, alors comme çà !

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi tu devais passer chez lui ?

-Ne va rien t'imaginais perverse que tu es Ino. Il voulait qu'on s'entraîne une petite heure, mais vu l'heure je crois que c'est foutu. Et je voulais passer chez lui pour m'excuser.

-Mouais, c'est léger quand même ! Répondit Sakura.

-Pfff… Vous êtes lourdes des fois quand vous vous y mettez les filles, vous savez çà ?

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent, se hochèrent mutuellement la tête puis se retournant vers Tenten, elles dirent d'une même voix :

-On sait ! Puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, bientôt suivis par le deux autres.

Ino se dirigea donc directement vers la maison des Nara. Elle toqua. Rien. Elle toqua plus fort puis entendit une voix lointaine dire :

-J'arrive.

C'était la voix de Shikamaru. Ino entendit le bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Elle sourit en imaginant le jeune Nara entrain de dévaler l'escalier pour lui ouvrir la porte.

-Ino ?

-Salut ! Je viens te prévenir qu'on se retrouve ce soir vers 23h30 devant l'académie, OK ?

-Euh…Ouais pas de problème. Tu veux entrer ?

-Ben…Ouais, t'as de la chance j'ai du temps encore pour me préparer !

Elle entra et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où la télé était allumé et où défilait les images de Beverly Hills.

-C'est quoi ? Fit-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté du jeune garçon, qui s'était assis quelques secondes avant elle.

-Rien de très intéressant.

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Ils sont partis en week-end. Tu veux regarder un film ?

-Ouais.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, ils optèrent tous les deux pour la Guerre des Mondes. Ino ne l'avait jamais vu et plusieurs fois pendant le film, elle se retrouva sur les genoux de Shikamaru parce qu'elle avait sursauté.

Quand le film fini, il était 19h15. Ino partit et rentra chez elle. Elle mangea vite fait avec ses parents puis monta dans sa chambre se préparer. Ensuite, elle descendit et regarda la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 23h00. A cette heure, elle embrassa ses parents et dit :

-Bon ben ne m'attendez pas ! Sûrement que je rentrerai pas avant 5h00-6h00 du mat' et encore, je risque de dormir chez Sakura, c'est plus près du « Black Angel ». Bonne nuit.

-A demain ma chérie. Répondirent les parents Yamanaka.


	7. retard et pétage de câble

**Beaucoup de description dans ce chapitre...Faut bien!!!**

Quand Ino arriva devant l'académie, il y avait déjà Neji et Tenten qui étaient là.

-Tiens, les inséparables, sa va ?

Les deux concernés rougirent légèrement mais dans le noir, il n'y eut qu'Ino pour le remarquer.

Tenten était vraiment très belle ce soir. Cet après-midi, elle avait acheté une jupe rouge qui lui arrivée un peu au-dessus des genoux. Elle était fendue sur le côté et cette même fente s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que mi-cuisse. Comme haut, elle portait un dos nu blanc accroché au cou par une ficelle, il lui arrivé un peu plus haut que le nombril, laissant entrevoir une partie de son ventre. Elle s'était maquillée et avait remonté ses cheveux avec une simple pince.

Neji, lui, était vêtu d'un panta-court assez large en jeans, d'un tee-shirt blanc et de « Vans » (la marque de chaussures) bordeaux. Il était vraiment très sexy comme çà surtout du point de vu de Tenten.

Ino, quant à elle, avait revêtu une magnifique minijupe noire, avec un voile noir transparent par-dessus le velours de la jupe. Elle portait un haut vraiment particulier. Il y avait une bande de tissu rouge qui entouré la poitrine d'Ino, le reste du haut était fait de ficelles rouges qui entouré le tronc d'Ino et son dos. Deux ficelles faisait office de soutien sur les épaules de la jeune fille (NDA : Je ne sais pas si vous voyez comment elle est habillée mais j'ai essayer de décrire le plus facilement possible la vision que j'ai de ce haut). Elle était vraiment belle habillée ainsi.

Peu après l'arrivée d'Ino, Sakura arriva suivi de près par Sasuke. Puis vint Hinata et Naruto.

Sakura portait une robe chinoise Rouge, Noire et Or. Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle s'était fait deux chignons et s'était maquillée de façon à la faire ressembler à une vrai chinoise. Sakura, ne remarquer rien mais tous les autres voyait bien les regards que Sasuke lui lançait.

Sasuke, lui était habillé simplement mais cela faisait tout son charme : jeans, chemise et basket (à la mode, pas celle avec lesquelles on fait du sport).

Naruto portait un jeans assez large et un tee-shirt jaune et kaki, avec des baskets vertes, jaunes et blanches.

Hinata était vêtu d'une minijupe blanche en jeans et d'un débardeur rouge avec des chaussures à talons.

Le seul encore attendu était Shikamaru. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ino qui était entrain de « pèter un câble », vit enfin le bout du nez de celui qu'elle allait trucider.

En effet Shikamaru venait d'apparaître, les mains dans les poches. Il était vêtu d'un jeans taille basse qui laissait entrevoir son boxer noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc et par-dessus, une chemise blanche et bleue à carreaux à manche courte et ouverte, avec des converses blanches.

-SHIKAMARU NARA ! POURQUOI T'ES EN RETARD ?

-Ino, calme-toi s'il te plaît on dirai une furie !

-QUOI ??!! NON MAIS T'ES PAS CHIÉ TOI TOUT DE MEME ! Tout d'abord môsieur se pointe VINGT minutes après tout le monde et il a encore le culot de me dire que je ressemble à une furie. NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ??

-Pour quelqu'un qui a rencontré une personne en route et qui a discuté avec elle et qui a fini par l'invité à la soirée. Fanny, viens.

Tout le regard se portèrent vers l'endroit d'où apparu une jeune fille d'environ leur âge, rousse avec des yeux brun. Elle était grande et mince. Elle était belle mais avait vraiment l'air d'une cruche à sourire comme elle le faisait.

-Je vous présente Fanny. Je l'ai croisait et puis ben voilà quoi vous connaissez la suite.

-Salut ! Comment sa va tout le monde ?

Tous la regardaient bizarrement. Et ils ne répondirent pas à son bonjour. Etant Ninjas, ils se méfiaient de tout intrus « perçant » leur groupe.

Ino regardait Shikamaru, il était…Comment dire ?...Bizarre. Il avait l'air agacé.

-Bon ben on va pas rester là à regarder l'herbe pousser et les fleurs éclorent. On y va ! S'impatienta Neji.

Neji prit alors la tête du petit groupe en direction du « Black Angel ». Shikamaru était resté en arrière alors que Fanny était parti rejoindre Sasuke sous le regard, soit dit en passant, noir de Sakura. Ino voyant la tête que tirait son amie, sourit. Puis elle ralentit l'allure et vint se plaçait à côté de Shikamaru qui tirait une tête jusqu'au parterre.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'as t'es pas content d'aller en boîte avec tes amis ?

-Si je suis content d'aller en boîte, justement, avec mes AMIS, mais elle (il fit un signe de tête vers Fanny), ce n'est pas mon amie.

-Ben pourquoi tu l'as invitée alors ?

-Parce que çà faisait dix minutes qu'elle me tenait la grappe et je voulais m'en débarrasser et la seule solution, c'était de l'inviter. Alors voilà…

-Bah…C'est pas grave ! Pense pu à elle et profite de la soirée.

Shikamaru retrouva enfin son petit sourire moqueur dit :

-Ouais t'as raison ! En plus je vais pouvoir mater ce soir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que t'es habillée aussi sex…

-Rien que pour toi mon cœur…Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement derrière les autres en parlant de la soirée qui allait arriver.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire à environ 0h10, ils arrivèrent devant le « Black Angel ».


	8. Le Black Angel

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire à environ 0h10, ils arrivèrent devant le « Black Angel ».

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où la musique résonnait à leurs oreilles. Cette salle était dans les tons noirs et blancs, il avait des dessins d'anges sur tous les murs de la pièce. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait la piste de danse où déjà pas mal de monde se déhanchait sur la musique. Tout autour de la pièce se trouvait des tables et des chaises. Dans un coin, il y avait le bar derrière lequel des serveurs s'activaient. Le bar était noir avec un ange géant dessiné derrière, sur le mur. Des bouteilles s'étalaient sur des étagères. Le DJ aussi était installé dans un coin et mettait le feu dans la boîte grâce à sa musique. A l'opposé de l'entrée se trouvait un couloir, dans lequel se trouvaient deux portes qui cachaient les toilettes.

Les « inséparables fêtard » et Fanny se dirigèrent tranquillement vers une table en se délectant de la musique. Ino et Sakura chantaient déjà à tue-tête la chanson qui était entrain de passer « Désolé pour hier soir » de Tryo.

Neji se proposa d'aller chercher les boissons et revint cinq minutes après avec 4 Smirnoff, 2 Whisky coca, 2 Vodka pomme et 1 Desperados.

Ils burent tranquillement leurs « boissons », puis Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Neji partirent rejoindre la piste. Ensuite ils furent rejoints par Shikamaru, Hinata et Naruto. Sasuke, lui, était apparemment en pleine conversation avec Fanny. Sakura avait apparemment abandonnait l'idée de séduire Sasuke ce soir puisqu'elle dansait avec un jeune homme, tout a fait charmant.

Au bout d'une heure sur la piste et déjà 2 Vodka pomme et 1 Smirnoff, Ino avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se dirigea donc vers le petit couloir refermant le précieux endroit du point de vue de sa vessie. Quand elle fut soulagé, elle se lava les mains, se recoiffa en se regardant dans le petit miroir, puis sortit.

Quand elle sortit, elle vit un jeune homme assez beau qui lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Il s'avança alors vers elle et lui dit :

-Bonsoir belle demoiselle ! Pourrai-je avoir l'honneur de danser avec vous ce soir ?

Ino s'assombrit aussitôt qu'elle attendit la voix du jeune homme. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'adresse à elle comme çà ! Elle détestait ces garçons « gentlemans » qui se croyaient tout permis avec leurs belles paroles. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit froidement :

-Non, mais tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Maintenant dégage du passage !

-Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la petite demoiselle ! Attends voir je vais te rendre douce comme une image moi !

Dans un geste brusque, il poussa Ino contre le mur et commença à embrasser son cou en remontant sa main sur la cuisse d'Ino. Ino grimaça de dégoût et s'apprêta à répliquait quand :

-Je serai toi, je la lâcherai tout de suite, si tu veux pas te retrouver la face parterre !

Le jeune homme arrêta ses caresses et tourna la tête vers celui qui avait interrompu ses activités. Shikamaru se tenait juste à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras croisaient et l'épaule appuyée contre le mur.

-Dégage pecno, tu nous déranges. Dit le jeune « crétin » en le regardant des pieds à la tête avant de reprendre ses « activités ».

-Je t'aurai prévenu !

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à lançait son ombre à la poursuite de l'autre quand Ino intervint :

-Non ! Shika, laisse-moi m'en occuper s'il te plaît !

Le jeune rigola dans le cou d'Ino. Puis tout d'un coup se sentit voler et propulsé face contre carrelage. Ino l'avait envoyé valser plus loin, puis elle s'était rapproché de lui et lui avait bloqué les bras dans le dos. Puis elle lui dit :

-Shikamaru t'avait pourtant prévenu. Je ne suis pas une de ces demoiselles en détresse ! Saches pour ton information que je suis Ninja. Tu es très mal tombé si tu croyais pouvoir abusé de moi ainsi. Maintenant que tu es attentif, je vais te dire un truc et je ne te le répèterai pas : T'as pas intérêt à ce que je te surprenne encore à faire çà sinon je me ferai un sacré plaisir de te botter les fesses. Suis-je assez claire pour toi ?

-Ouais c'est bon ! Lâche-moi maintenant. Dit le garçon à la face parterre en grognant.

Ino le lâcha et il se releva et s'épousseta. Il commença à partir. Mais Shikamaru lui fit un croche-pied et il se rétama une nouvelle fois la face contre le carrelage. Il se releva, envoya un regard noir à Shikamaru mais ne dit rien de plus.

Une fois le perturbateur partit, Shikamaru se retourna vers Ino. Elle avait les bras croisés et taper du pied parterre comme pour faire semblant d'être agaçée mais elle avait ce sourire en coin qui la trahissait.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'était vraiment trop tentant. Bon aller on y retourne ?

Elle lui sourit et se lança à sa suite sur la piste de danse.


End file.
